The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
The prior art enables transfer of data between source and destination databases, but fails to efficiently solve the problem of mismatches between software records stored on source and destination databases, and between the metadata associated with the software records. The previously existing methods of data transfer do not efficiently automate the process by which software metadata is altered when discrepancies are discovered between the source and destination databases; the process by which metadata is edited is currently largely manual and thus time-consuming. There is therefore a long-felt need to provide a method and system that provide increased efficiencies in software metadata editing and coordination.